


if you like, you can touch it, baby

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Collars, Comeplay, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kitten Harry, Kittens, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, PWP without Porn, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn seems to have a little trouble balancing the six pack of beer he’s bought to thank Liam for having him while still keeping a firm hand around Harry’s lead as he knocks on Liam’s door, but Harry catches himself watching and lowers his eyes to the floor again, just stopping himself from doing the automatic nervous foot-shuffle Zayn’s almost got him trained out of. Zayn shifts the beer back to his free hand when he’s done knocking, bringing the hand holding the end of Harry’s lead up to pet at Harry’s hair, right between his two cat-ears. “Good boy,” he murmurs without looking at Harry. “Be a good boy; show Liam, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you like, you can touch it, baby

**Author's Note:**

> for [this prompt](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6347.html?thread=6051787#t6051787) at the 1d kink meme from long ago. prompt quoted in full at end of fic.

Zayn seems to have a little trouble balancing the six pack of beer he’s bought to thank Liam for having him while still keeping a firm hand around Harry’s lead as he knocks on Liam’s door, but Harry catches himself watching and lowers his eyes to the floor again, just stopping himself from doing the automatic nervous foot-shuffle Zayn’s almost got him trained out of. Zayn shifts the beer back to his free hand when he’s done knocking, bringing the hand holding the end of Harry’s lead up to pet at Harry’s hair, right between his two cat-ears. “Good boy,” he murmurs without looking at Harry. “Be a good boy; show Liam, yeah?”

Harry hums in response and gets a quick, bright-eyed smile from Zayn in praise before the door opens and Liam pulls Zayn into a hug.

“You’re late,” Liam tells Zayn, pulling him into the hallway and taking the beer off him with a grinning “you shouldn’t have” and a pat to the back. Harry gets pulled with Zayn and he goes pliantly, finds himself fiddling with the waistband of the boxers Zayn had put him in before they’d left home absentmindedly, already feeling restless with the need to get home and get them off him. They constrict his tail and he hates them, but Zayn had told him to wear them and he won’t complain.

Liam leads Zayn through to the living room and tells him to take a seat, passes him a beer, takes one for himself and sets it on the coffee table ready, before walking away to the kitchen. “Will your pet need anything?” he calls back, and immediately follows that with, “I just put us some pizzas in, they should be ready. Get the game on, yeah?”

“Bowl of water’d be good, if you don’t mind,” Zayn calls back to him, taking a swig of his beer as he sits down. He pulls Harry to him with a firm pull on his lead, pulls him down to kneel between his knees with another tug, and unhooks the lead from Harry’s collar. He settles two fingers under Harry’s collar for a moment, tugging just a little. Harry lets himself be tugged where Zayn wants him, going pliantly, and purrs under his fingers so Zayn can feel it with his fingers at Harry’s throat. Zayn gives him another of his pleased, bright smiles, moves his fingers to grip at the back of Harry’s collar and tips his head back. “Want some, love?” he asks Harry, soft as the pads of his fingers. He taps Harry’s lips with the rim of the beer bottle and Harry lets his lips fall open. Zayn gives him a sip, letting Harry catch the beer on his tongue, before letting his grip on Harry’s collar go and leaning back into the sofa. “Pass me the remote, Haz, that’s a good boy.”

Harry does, and settles back between Zayn’s knees while Zayn finds the channel he’s looking for, watching for what else Zayn might want. Liam comes back in, giving Harry a bit more of a lingering glance than he’d meant to, it seems, if his blush is anything to go on. He puts a bowl on the floor and then nudges it a little towards Harry with his shoe. Harry gives him a big grin and a purr, and Zayn pets his ears in praise.

Harry loses a little bit of time while he tries to stay still, doesn’t want Zayn to go away or stop, but can’t quite stop himself from making little whining purrs or shivering against Zayn’s fingers. His eyes drop closed, he struggles to breathe normally, and the next thing he knows there’s the smell of pizza from the three on the coffee table and Liam has sat down next to Zayn, beer in hand.

They’re chatting about football and it means very little to Harry, but Zayn breaks off when he sees that Harry’s come back to himself to tell him, “turn around and sit, love, against the chair. I’ll feed you some pizza, and you can move to take a drink from the bowl whenever, yeah?” Harry nods, hums, and settles between Zayn’s legs. After a little more football chat, Zayn leans up over Harry’s head to get a slice of pizza, passing one to Liam before settling back with his own. Harry waits, settling back on his arse and enjoying the ache there from where Zayn had fucked him before they came out. He’d come in Harry’s mouth, hadn’t wanted Harry filthy when coming to Liam’s, he’d said, but that just means Harry has the best of both worlds: a fucked out arse and the taste of Zayn’s come in his mouth.

Zayn tucks three fingers under Harry’s collar to pull him back flush to the sofa so he can feed him, reaching around to bring a slice of tomato with a mushroom balanced on top to Harry’s lips. Harry licks at it first, then pulls it into his mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly so he can lick out again with his tongue to clean Zayn’s fingers. “Good boy, Haz,” Zayn says, and Harry purrs both to have Zayn’s fingers against his tongue and at the praise.

Harry has mostly decided to tune Liam’s voice out, but he’s got a bit of a sixth sense for catching when people are talking about him, and he catches when Liam says, “He’s so pliant,” under his breath. Harry purrs deeper, and Zayn laughs as he takes his fingers away for a moment before coming back to Harry with more food; this time a slice of ham with a little pineapple on top. Liam’s voice is a little strained when he next speaks. “I just mean you’ve got him well trained. I bet you didn’t even need to put him on a lead on your way over.”

“Nah,” Zayn says, letting Harry lick at his fingers some more. “I just do that because he likes it, don’t you love?” Harry hums in agreement and nuzzles Zayn’s hand. “He likes knowing who he belongs to,” Zayn explains, matter of fact, in a way that makes Harry suppress a shiver and want to preen at once, because he sounds so proud of Harry. “Likes to be pulled around a little and be reminded what he is.”

“Huh,” Liam says. Harry thinks he sounds more strained; he’d even hazard a guess at him being turned on.

“You can feed him if you like?” Zayn offers, lazy and offhand in that way he is when he’s in the mood to tease Harry or be teased. Harry’s still got his back to him but can imagine his expression. Liam lets out a soft, barely audible groan that Harry’s ears twitch to hear, and Zayn must catch it too because he tugs Harry by his collar and says “up you get, kitten,” and then “how about you sit on Liam’s lap, yeah? Be good.”

And Harry intends to be. He hums his contentment, leans over Liam and waits until Liam pats his lap before he settles into it, nuzzling Liam’s neck in hello until Liam hooks a finger under Harry’s collar and pulls him back gently.

“That’s it, he likes that,” Zayn says, still lazy, and tears off part of his pizza crust to hand to Liam. “Feed him that.”

Liam does, holds it up close to Harry’s lips and holds it there patiently while Harry licks it, takes a little nibble and then takes the whole of it into his mouth. Harry can feel Liam watching him as he chews, is still tucked in close to Liam’s body and has one of Liam’s arms wrapped sort of incidentally around him. Harry swallows, hears Liam do the same, and glances at Zayn to check it’s okay as he nudges forward and takes a tentative lick at Liam’s fingers.

“Good boy,” Zayn says, quietly, almost drowning out the Liam’s forced out sigh. Encouraged, Harry licks again, nuzzles at Liam’s fingers with his lips and parts them to take the pad of Liam’s thumb into his mouth. Liam’s leg jerks, making Harry’s arse ache, and Harry whines around Liam’s finger. He squirms a little.

Liam pulls back as though he’s startled but takes the next bite Zayn offers him, offering it to Harry in turn and this time he takes a fortifying breath, rubs Harry’s back, and leaves his fingertips resting against Harry’s lips as Harry chews and swallows. He waits for Harry to be free to open his mouth, and when Harry does, letting his mouth hang open, Liam presses his fingers to Harry’s tongue. Harry looks to Zayn.

“You can suck, love,” Zayn says, watching as Harry does, opening his mouth wider to suck Liam’s fingers in.

“ _God_ ,” Liam says, like it’s been shocked out of him, eyes wide as he stares. “God he likes that, doesn’t he?”

Zayn laughs, says, “oh yes,” and Harry squirms as he feels himself getting hard for this. He sucks harder on Liam’s fingers, lets his eyes fall almost shut and pretends he’s sucking Zayn’s cock. He vaguely hears Zayn say, “Liam, touch his nipples, they’re so sensitive,” but isn’t expecting it when Liam takes his fingers out of Harry’s mouth and brings them to his right nipple. He runs one finger around the rim of it, making Harry shiver at the wet of his own spit as it starts to cool on his skin, and, without warning, brings his thumb to join it to pinch Harry’s nipple hard. Harry works to stay quiet, swallows the keening sound that’s rising up in his throat and squirms as he pushes his chest into Liam’s hand.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he hears Liam say, more breath than words, letting go only to pinch again, and this time to twist, and Harry can’t stop from keening. Liam leaves off on that nipple only to pinch the other one, and Harry pushes himself down onto Liam’s legs (need anything, needs the ache if nothing else) to the sound of Zayn saying, “yeah, just like that. Jesus, look at him.”

Suddenly Liam stops with his hands at Harry’s nipples and Zayn pulls Harry up to stand with a hand gripping his collar, murmuring “good boy, Haz, such a good boy, such a good slut,” as he does so. He pulls the boxers Harry’s wearing down with no ceremony at all, slaps his bum and laughs when it makes Harry jerk forward, and tells Harry, “go kneel between Liam’s knees and get his cock nice and wet, kitten.” He gives Harry’s ears a soft slide of a pet before giving Harry a push, and Harry lets himself go down. He crawls to Liam.

Liam spreads his legs for Harry to kneel between them, looks at him with wide eyes and a slack mouth, and Zayn tells Harry, “unbutton him, then, love,” only to pull Harry’s hands back behind him when Harry goes to reach for Liam’s fly. “No, kitten,” Zayn says, and gets a hand in Harry’s hair to push his face down into Liam’s crotch. He holds it there for a moment, Harry nuzzling at the hard line of Liam’s cock through his jeans, before letting go so he can pull Harry’s hands tighter and wrap Harry’s lead around them to keep them there. 

Harry nuzzles up Liam’s zip until he gets to the top button, and goes slowly at getting that undone with his teeth, wary of rushing and getting it wrong. By the time he manages Liam is making the occasional aborted thrust up into Harry’s face, fingers playing with Harry’s collar but not pulling it taught. Harry pulls down Liam’s zip, and then Zayn reaches over Harry, pushing Harry’s nose into Liam’s newly freed cock with his belly as he helps Liam off with his jeans and underwear. 

When he can move again. Harry sits back on his heals a moment to watch Liam’s cock. Then he leans back in and licks at the pearl of cum at the head, licking again and then again to chase the taste, before swallowing down the head of Liam’s cock.

“He likes it when you pull his hair, and especially when you pull his ears,” Zayn tells Liam, getting a firm grip at the back of Harry’s neck; a reminder of who he belongs to. Harry purrs around Liam’s cock, still kitten-licking the head of it, and Liam jerks into his mouth a tiny bit.

Liam puts a tentative hand in Harry’s hair, pulls a little, but quickly moves to his ears, one hand on each. He just touches them to begin with, almost a massage, but when Harry purrs again around the head of Liam’s dick Liam tugs at Harry’s ear and Harry _melts_. He settles himself down to Liam’s cock, sucks down as much as he can and hums around it as Liam tugs at his ears. His bones feel like jelly, and he can barely feel the strain in his shoulders from where Zayn has his hands tied back.

“He loves having his face fucked,” Zayn says, squeezing the hand at the back of Harry’s neck. “Loves choking on cock. Such a slutty boy.”

Liam groans, gets hold of both Harry’s ears in fists and pulls Harry down onto his cock with them. Harry gags, pushes past that, goes where Liam pulls him and opens his mouth. Liam holds him there, hands tight around Harry’s ears, and Harry jerks as he chokes on the dick in his throat, his own cock fucking up into nothing. He feels himself crying, can’t get enough air, and hears Liam say, “Fuck, just there. Such a cock slut, taking that so well. So. So well.” Liam jerks him off his cock and then back down, fucking Harry’s mouth with force that makes Harry gag each time. Harry can feel the mess he’s making, the way his spit is sliding down Liam’s cock and how messy his mouth his getting, when Zayn stills Harry with a hand pulling back against Harry’s collar. The collar pulls tight around Harry’s neck as Liam tries to pull him back down and goes lax when Liam realises, letting Zayn pull Harry off his cock with a whine.

“Do you want to fuck him?” Zayn asks, slipping a finger inside Harry as he does. Harry’s still stretched from earlier, Zayn fucking him before they came out, and Zayn adds, “He’s got you wet enough you won’t need any lube.”

Harry watches as Liam stares at Liam for a moment, mouth open and breathing hard, before Liam nods, hard, and says, “yes, Jesus, fuck, please.”

Zayn nods, cheek against Harry’s so he feels it. He presses his hand to Harry’s belly, rubs circles against it that go nowhere nearer than teasing to Harry’s cock, and adds another finger, still dry, to Harry’s hole as he asks, “hear that, kitten? Hear how badly Liam wants to fuck you?” He scissors his fingers and Harry holds back a whine. “You got him so hard, all that squirming you were doing on his lap. Bet you wanted it from the moment you came in the door, yeah? Had my cock right before we left home, let you suck my fingers the whole drive over, and still you’re such a whore for cock, Haz. Yeah? Such a cock slut.” He adds another finger as Harry purrs in agreement, shifts down on Zayn’s fingers to feel the burn better. “Want to suck me while Liam fucks you, huh? Get me wet too so I can fuck you after. Or maybe I’ll come on your face again, huh? This time leave it on you while I take you home, remind you you’re mine.” Harry whines at that, can’t stop himself from turning his face to nuzzle into Zayn’s neck, hiding it, because he _is_ Zayn’s, he knows it, and he fucks down onto Zayn’s fingers to say _yours, yours, I’m yours_. Zayn kisses Harry’s temple, says, “I know, kitten. I love it. Love how much you love cock.” He pulls his fingers out, brings them to Harry’s lips and pushes past them to make Harry suck. “Love how much of a slut you are for it. Want to watch Liam fuck you, show him what a good boy you are. Yeah?” Harry purrs around Zayn’s fingers and sucks hard on them in answer. Zayn kisses his temple again. “Good boy.”

Zayn pulls Harry where he wants him, on the floor with his shoulders to the ground (Zayn takes a moment to press Harry’s face to the ground with the palm of his hand, to say “stay there, love,”), his arse in the air, hands still tied tight behind his back. Liam’s hand to Harry’s hip is the next touch he feels, and then Liam is lining himself up, smoothing a hand up Harry’s back, and pushing himself in. He takes hold of the lead around Harry’s wrists and uses that as leverage to bring Harry back on his cock, fucking all the way into him with one stroke. 

He holds himself there a moment until Zayn says, “go on, love; fuck yourself,” and Harry gets the picture. He shifts forwards, far as he can go, and fucks back onto Liam’s cock, and repeats, going hard to make up for the shallow thrusts that are all he’s capable of making.

Zayn gets a handful of Harry’s hair, pulling at it to pull Harry up from the ground. Pushes his dick to Harry’s lips. Harry moans as he opens around it, letting gravity do the work of pushing Zayn’s dick into his mouth and into his throat, relaxing around the familiar size and taste and shape and managing not to gag.

Liam tightens his hand around Harry’s wrists and his other hand around Harry’s waist and begins to fuck him in earnest, rocking Harry’s whole body with the force of his thrusts and pushing Harry further down onto Zayn’s dick. Harry’s is nearly painful, and as Liam hits Harry’s prostate it jerks; Harry has to push down on the urge to come, wanting to be good, show how how well he can take it.

Zayn gets both hands in Harry’s hair and uses them to pull him off his cock and then back on, fucking his face so that Harry chokes again. His face is still messy, wet with spit and precome, from sucking Liam’s cock, but Zayn fucks Harry’s mouth harder, chokes him on his cock for longer, knows all his limits. 

“Gonna come, love?” Zayn asks Harry. “Come on, come for us now and let Liam fuck you through it, let me fuck you when you’re to tired and fucked to move, come on, kitten.” Liam pulls Harry onto his dick hard, hits just right, and reaches up to twist at Harry’s nipple; Harry comes on a whine that’s choked off by Zayn’s cock as it hits the back of Harry’s throat, and they both fuck Harry’s lax body through it.

Harry’s just coming back to himself when Liam comes inside him, feels Liam’s come wet deep inside as Liam holds Harry’s hips still, balls deep, and jerks spasmodically inside him.

Liam strokes Harry’s arse as he pulls out, pressing his thumb to Harry’s hole as if to hold his come inside for a moment before Zayn pulls Harry up and twists him around to sit in his lap, pulling him straight onto his cock. Harry watches Liam watching as Zayn takes hold of Harry’s hips and fucks Harry’s limp body up and down on his cock, making Harry ride him though Harry doesn’t have the energy left to do more than go with it and think _so full, so much_ and _perfect_. Zayn fucks up into Harry hard before he comes, inside Harry, and as he does he wraps his hand loosely around Harry’s neck and gasps wetly against Harry’s shoulder.

He stays in Harry as he comes down, stroking Harry’s belly, massaging Harry’s come into his skin as he does, and asks Liam, “what’d you think, then?”

Liam, sagged back against the sofa and staring, for a long moment can only say, “ _fuck_.” Then he adds, “He’s incredible. His _mouth_.”

Zayn nods, gives Harry one of his praising smiles, and pets at Harry’s ears when Harry nuzzles into his neck and purrs. He stays inside Harry while Liam goes on, says, “and his arse, fuck, he’s beautiful. Is he wet, inside, now?” Zayn nods, kissing Harry’s cheek. Liam’s voice drops as he says, “You should leave him like that when you take him home. Like you said about his face? But he’ll be dripping.”

Harry whines, pushes down on Zayn’s cock even though it’s soft, and Zayn says, “Here, pass us my beer, would you?” When Liam does Zayn tips Harry’s head back and gives him a drink, then another, and kisses a drop off Harry’s skin where it slides past his mouth. “It’s a good idea,” he says, shifting his hips to begin to pull out. “Gonna leave his come on his belly, too, and make him lick it off my hand in the taxi back.” He taps Harry’s arse as he pulls out and says, “Tense up, keep it in you.” Harry tenses, shudders as he does because he aches and it hurts and it’s amazing. Zayn turns back to Liam, says, matter of fact, “He’ll be ready to come again by the time we get home.”

Liam’s eyes glaze over and he nods, and when Zayn pulls Harry up and tells Liam they’re going to leave Liam pulls Zayn into a hug and whispers in his ear, “you bring him round any time you feel like sharing, yeah?” and Zayn laughs and seals the promise with a chaste kiss to Liam’s lips.

“Come on, Haz,” Zayn says, leading Harry by his lead again, though it’s still wrapped around his wrists behind his back, and takes him down to the lobby where Liam’s doorman calls them a taxi and can’t stop staring at Harry. Harry feels tight, uncomfortable, back in the horrible boxers but with come on his belly and his hands bound and still with his face looking fucked; he’s a mess, and he hides behind Zayn’s body, nuzzling into his neck while they wait.

The taxi arrives, and Zayn gets them in it and pulls Harry to sit on his lap, telling the driver the address. 

“Keep it in, love,” he says, pressing down on Harry’s belly. “Try not to get my jeans all messy, yeah? Can’t let you sit on the seat, or even the floor; don’t want you to make a mess, yeah?” Harry nods, still hiding his face in Zayn’s neck. Zayn tugs at his hair, says, “none of that, Haz,” and runs his hand over Harry’s belly, collecting his come, before bringing it up to Harry’s lips. “Go on.”

Harry leans in and licks, trying to stay hidden away from the driver’s wing-mirror view of them, and carefully cleans Zayn’s hand. He sucks the pads of Zayn’s fingers, pulling them each into his mouth to the knuckle, and then laps at the webs in between. When he’s done, Zayn swipes up more come from Harry’s belly.

Harry’s clean by the time the taxi pulls up, but he feels filthy, and Zayn had been right; he is hard again. The motion of the taxi with Harry’s aching arse against Zayn’s thighs, Zayn’s fingers in his mouth, and the soft tugs of Zayn’s other hand in Harry’s hair and strokes against his ears have left him achingly hard again. Zayn pushes Harry out onto the curb before he pays, leaving Harry shivering and with no part of Zayn touching him, not even via a lead, for the first time all day. He wishes he could wrap his arms around himself, or curl up into a ball, but instead he ducks his head and stares at the pavement until Zayn gets out after him.

“C’mon, kitten,” Zayn says, hooking a finger under Harry’s collar to pull him after him as he heads up to his apartment. The lift takes forever, and Zayn always has to hunt for his keys, but finally Zayn pulls Harry inside and Harry is able to take a deep breath in a space where he can only smell himself and Zayn.

Zayn pulls Harry against his chest, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and pushing the boxers Harry’s wearing off his hips and down to puddle at his feet. He wraps a loose fist around Harry’s cock, twists one of Harry’s abused nipples with the other, and says, “Come on, kitten, you deserve to come again, love. Did so good for me. Showed Liam what a beautiful slut you are, how much you love cock. Did so well. Wanna come again?” Harry whines, pushes into Zayn’s fist, and Zayn laughs, says, “I know, Haz, you’re desperate. Want me to finger you?” Harry jerks forward. “Yeah.” 

Zayn hooks a finger through ring at the front of Harry’s collar to pull him forward, so Harry’s arse is pressed back against Zayn’s crotch but he is looking at the floor, and Zayn takes half a step back before bringing that hand to Harry’s arse and landing one stinging slap to his cheek. Harry jerks away from the hit, into Zayn’s loose fist again, but sighs as Zayn’s fingers find his hole and he slips one inside him.

Zayn’s fingers tighten around Harry’s dick, and it’s dry but he wanks Harry off, slow and steady as he fingers him open again. Says, “you kept mine and Liam’s come in you so well, love. Know you’d love to have it in you always if you could. So good for me tonight, kitten.”

Zayn goes up to three fingers from one and curls them, fists Harry hard and says, “you feel so wet right now, Haz. You gonna come for me again?”

Harry does, just a wet dribble of come and half a dozen fruitless jerks into Zayn’s fist and back on his fingers, and he half cries, half whimpers as Zayn pulls his fingers out and lets go of Harry’s cock. He stands Harry back up, switching hands to he can give Harry the hand slicked with Liam and his own’s come to suck while he loosens the lead around Harry’s wrists, freeing them. Harry’s shoulders scream at him as Zayn lets them go, and Harry feels fuzzy around the edges as Zayn leads him by the collar to Zayn’s bedroom. Zayn nuzzles into Harry’s hair and Harry feels like he could burst; Zayn’s happy, and Harry’s full of aches, and he’s fuzzy round the edges, and Harry’s happy, too.

With a push towards the bed, Zayn says, “go on, kitten, I’ll join you in a minute.” Harry gets on the bed and stretches out, watching lazily as Zayn pulls his clothes off, brushes his teeth in the ensuite and takes a pre-bed piss.

He stretches to hold out his arms when Zayn comes back in, purring, and feels lit up from the inside when Zayn smiles big and bright and adoring down at him. Harry reaches for him and Zayn lets himself be pulled into Harry’s side.

Harry curls up around his Zayn, nuzzling into his neck, and purrs from deep inside his chest with contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt: Zayn owns Harry as a sex kitten. He likes to bring him round to his friends and show off just how slutty Harry is and how much fun it is to play with him. He´ll let Liam lift Harry on to his lap and touch him. When Harry whines and starts to squirm against Liam´s lap he´ll look over to his master with wide, uncertain eyes. Because he doesn´t want to be a bad boy. But Zayn smiles adoringly and gives them premission and tells Liam exactly what Harry likes. Maybe they both tag team him. Or Zayn watches and pleasures himself. I just need this pairing in my life please! :)


End file.
